battle_royale_rpffandomcom-20200214-history
Hanamura Kazumi
Hanamura Kazumi (花村 和美) adalah karakter Battle Royale RPF yang diregistrasi ketika term 3 (1982-1983), dengan visualisasi Kim Ah Young/Kim Yura dari grup girlband asal Korea Selatan (Girl's Day). Terdaftar menjadi murid Midori Gakuen pada awalnya, bersama dengan sepupunya Hanamura Yoichi dengan mengambil kuota relasi yang ketat sekali pada saat open registrasi. Sejarah Deskripsi Fisik Kulitnya putih bersih khas asia, sementara matanya bulat berwarna coklat kehitaman. Rambutnya hitam panjang berponi, dipanjangkan karena suruhan sang ibu yang begitu kepingin anak gadisnya berubah jadi `gadis`, but much to her mom's dismay, rambut panjangnya malah lebih sering diikat (walau kalau lagi masak, malah digelung). Tubuhnya juga ramping dan atletis, karena latihan dance yang digelutinya. Oh ya, tinggi—kalau dibandingin sama anak-anak perempuan lain yang seumurannya—tapi jelas nggak melebihi standar tinggi anak laki-laki. Kalau lihat dia pakai baju khas cewek (rok, terusan, maupun warna-warna pastel), percayalah, itu karena disuruh ibunya dan dia tidak bisa menolak. Oh, tidak punya harum tubuh partikuler, berarti harum tubuhnya berasal dari benda-benda (atau orang-orang) yang berada di sekitarnya. Personalitas Urakan, semaunya sendiri. Kelihatannya acuh, tidak pedulian, tapi sebenarnya protektif akut sama orang yang disayangi. Diam-diam, takut kehilangan, tapi tidak pernah bisa mengutarakan. Asing sama afeksi (termasuk skinship), makanya kadang suka gugup sendiri kalau sedang mengalami. Murah kalau soal barang gratisan atau ditraktir. Mandiri karena suka ditinggal orang tua dan menanggung adiknya. Oh, semenya Yoichi, katanya orang-orang (.....). Jalan Cerita Registrasi *'Form registrasi.' 1982-1983 *'Tampang Tampar-able — '''topik private dengan Hanamura Yoichi , di rumah keluarga Hanamura (—rumahnya Kazumi, ding). Digangguin masak sama Yoichi, mana Yoichi jadinya minta porsi (...). Belum selesai, sayangnya (padahal penasaran pengembangannya orz) soalnya PM keburu hiatus dan Yoichi keburu masuk program TT_TT. *'Cute Girl! — mergokin Yaegashi Tetsuya yang lagi stalking anak kelas satu. Dibuntutin, hm, hm, berujung Katsumoto Ryota dan Matsugane Ken yang mendadak datang juga dan nyuruh Tetsuya bilang suka, bareng-bareng. Berhenti juga, di tengah jalan (....) *No More Dream — mergokin Tsubaki Michio jatuh dari bangku kelas—''kayaknya.'' Rada suspicious, ditanyain jawabnya belibet-belibet, sampai sempat mengira kalau Michio menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dilarang sekolah (hum, macam koleksi hentai, misalnya). Sayangnya tidak, hn. *dodging and burning —''' topiknya Kirara Renge mengenai kelas olahraga, dodgeball. Tidak banyak interaksi, hn. Kepingin ngalahin Yoichi, tapi sayangnya, topiknya nggak jalan. *'雨が降る (It's raining.) —' >//////<)o (KENAPA). Topik yang bikin seneng PM karena fin, katanya, semata-mata karena PM udah jarang punya tret fin akhir-akhir ini :D/ (...heh). Terjebak di sekolah bersama Satou Jenrya karena hujan, mengobrol, ujung-ujungnya—dianterin pulang. *'Legacy. —' ketahuan mau melakukan vandalisme sama Hideyoshi Katsuo . Risih—''banget''—soalnya matanya sempat ditutup dari belakang dan jaraknya dekat, tapi berusaha untuk tidak ditunjukkan karena jaga image (...). *'accidentaly; —' digebok pakai bola sepak sama Teshigawara Rin (—seenggaknya, itu menurut dia...) dan merasa tidak suka sama Rin secepat itu karena impresi ketika pandangan pertamanya tidak bagus, sebanyak apapun Rin meminta maaf (...). *''Tis the last rose of summer, left blooming alone; — '''nonton Asaka Yumetsuki dikerubutin Ken sama Utsuki Himura kayak semut ngerubutin gula (...) lalu mendadak Katsuo menyiram kopi dan berubah menjadi lebih seru! Lalu Okamoto Kanade datang dan membuat yang lagi ramai menjadi semakin menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Sayangnya mendadak ada Katagiri Masao yang muncul terus menarik Kanade, membuat pertunjukannya jadi berakhir, hmph. *'Lunch time rush—not. — ketemu Yumetsuki lagi, kali ini di atap sekolah pas mau menyendiri di waktu istirahat. Sesungguhnya juga ada Kiriya Rui yang lagi tidur di atap, cuma belum interaksi (...). *Test Drive — Kuroki Shinya minta diajari kendo, maka jadilah (...). Di dojo klub kendo, jelas, dan rame kok (seharusnya!) (...). *Group Date — goukon yang dilaksanakan bareng-bareng Tetsuya, Shinya, Rui, Rin, Asami Chinatsu, dan lain-lain (...). Jadinya berdelapan, empat couple, sayangnya tidak ada anak sekolah lain yang dijanjikan Tetsuya. *Rolling Star — misuh-misuh pulang dari toko musik karena kaset yang diinginin nggak ada (ya soalnya ilegal gimana...) terus mendadak ketemu Izumi Kiyomi yang kepentok tiang. *They say home is where your heart is set in stone. —''' >//////<)o part dua. (STAHP). Ketemu sama Jenrya di taman Hakodate, saat musim gugur. Sebelumnya diseret sama ibunya buat jalan-jalan, makanya pakai rok—suatu pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat di luar sekolah. Ujung-ujungnya diajak makan ramen, ditraktir. (MURAH) *'Diskusi Field Trip — '''nggak banyak interaksi di sini, sayangnya. Lelah rekap dan keduluan banyak orang karena sempat sibuk, jadi begitulah (''shrug). Keahlian Tubuhnya atletis—yang membuatnya unggul dalam bidang olahraga—dikarenakan kegiatan menari kontemporer yang diikutinya sejak kecil. Menggeluti dasar kendo dan jujutsu, sesungguhnya, tapi lamat laun ia mulai memilih kendo untuk digeluti secara mendalam. Penciumannya tajam. Relasi Hanamura Yoichi Sepupu yang super nyebelin dan paling minta ditabok di antara semua sepupu. Sayangnya, sepupunya di Hakodate cuma Yoichi seorang (krik). Sesungguhnya bukan sepupu langsung, melainkan sepupu jauh (persamaannya cuma di kakek buyut). Preman, tukang malak makan kalau di rumah, tukang nginep di rumah entah karena alasan apa, suka muncul di depan rumah dengan keadaan lebam, ta-tapi, huh tetep nggak suka! (#TSUNDETECTED). Jadi volunteer di Program tahun 1982 gak pake izin-izin, huh. Satou Jenrya Hn, teman satu sekolah, nuff said. E-eh, nggak ding, percakapan garing yang ditukar sepulang sekolah saat hujan mendadak bikin dia tertarik, apalagi tawaran makan ramen gratis (....). For some reason merasa tertarik sama pembawaan Jenrya yang stiff seakan tidak pernah bertukar sapa dengan lawan jenis—''menurutnya''. Kelanjutannya... ehehe. Ehehehe. Ehehehe. (digeplak) Hideyoshi Katsuo Berandalan, tapi punya aura royal, kesannya dia ke Katsuo, sih. Ketangkep pas lagi melakukan vandalisme di tembok sekolah pakai cat semprot milik klub dance, dan sempet skinship yang bikin kaget dan risih di awal. Kelanjutannya, masih belum tahu (......). Teshigawara Rin Genderless! (HEH) Tidak begitu menyukainya karena ditabok bola sepak saat sedang menunggu Yoichi di taman sekolah (DAN IYA, KESAN PERTAMA ITU PENTING, YA! #...). Yaegashi Tetsuya .......sorting dulu deh. Banyak banget ternyata ya -_- Trivia *花村 (Hanamura) berarti apricot village, diambil dari nama keluarga seiyuu Kanae Sumira di 5 Centimeters Per Second. *和美 (Kazumi) berarti harmonious beauty, diambil dari salah satu nama karakter di Shakugan no Shana —Yoshida Kazumi (yang kepribadiannya berbeda jauh 180° dengan Kazumi yang ini). PM's Note *Karakter gagal ninja yang kebongkar gara-gara PM terlalu histeris sama pace opreg yang menggila. (PENTING GITU YA DITULIS BEGINI DI AWAL). *Hasil jebol KB yang tak direncanakan (...). *Dengan nggak tahu dirinya ngajak-ngajak orang lain regis bareng, padahal tahu sendiri karakternya mau nyoba yang `sableng`. *Paling gampang dipikir pas ngerepp, tapi juga paling bikin takut PM kalau bahasanya mendadak `beda` karena nggak biasa `nyablak` pas ngerepp (....). *Sekarang memegang rekor karakter dengan paling banyak RC di banyak tempat bagi si PM. Dan RCnya selalu bikin terkapar o<-< *(Semoga) plotnya kuat.'' Semoga.''